Bonus Scenes from Happy Birthday Klaus
by coyotemoonmistress
Summary: After finishing Happy Bday Klaus I had these other ideas: Damon's recovery, Klaus' past experience and how Damon got roped into being Klaus' present. Please read Happy Bday Klaus first or these won't make as much sense. Warnings for malexmale, violence, swearing. Includes StefanxDamon, ElijahxKlaus and DamonxElijah/Kol/Rebekah. Rated M for a reason!
1. Chapter 1

**So I'm back! I didn't die or anything. When I originally wrote 'Happy Birthday Klaus' I had these other ideas like Damon's recovery, Klaus' past and how our boys got roped into it in the first place. So I decided to flesh out those ideas and put them on here as bonus scenes. See what you think.**

**Warnings - Sexy times...huhuhu Characters depicted here are not mine yadayadayada.**

**Bonus Chapter 1 - Stefan/Damon BJ. More fluffy than I planned but bah!**

Stefan helped his brother into his bed with occasional grunts and groans from the older vampire. "Hopefully you've learnt your lesson this time not to tempt Originals? We only had to pretend to be compelled but you had to take it a step further and give him these wild ideas!"

"Calm down Stefan I'll be fine." Damon took his brother's hand and motioned for him to sit on the bed beside him. Klaus and Stefan at the same time was a lot to take, pushing his limits almost to breaking point. Even with blood it'll be some time before he's back to his perfect self.

But he couldn't let his brother know that. Not only would Stefan be worried; he'd be angry at Klaus, at Damon for letting it happen but mostly he would hate himself for being part of it. It would be another thing to add to his guilt.

"It was worth it to see the look on his face though." Damon smiled at the memory and Stefan brought a small smile of his own. "It was amazing Damon, so naughty, don't know how you managed to convince me to do that."

Stefan rubbed a hand on Damon's knee which was unfortunately covered by a sheet. "After you told me how good that night with the others was I couldn't stop thinking about it. And what a better way to form an allegiance?" Stefan ducked down for a quick peck.

"Only you could have come up with that; my sex god of a brother." Their kiss deepened; Stefan swept his tongue across Damon's bottom lip, the owner's tongue came out to meet it. The younger moaned into the kiss and moved to lay beside his brother, wrapping a possessive arm around his hip.

Stefan could feel himself growing hard against his brother. Damon always had this effect on him, it was rather embarrassing. His poor brother had been ravaged just hours ago and here he was wanting him again. Shame washed over Stefan, and he pulled away patting Damon's hip lightly.

"Sorry Damon; I got carried away." Against the voice screaming in his head Stefan sat up. "Rest now, I'll be ba—" Before he could finish he felt a hand pulling his hair, pulling him back towards the bed.

"You're not going anywhere, not until I'm finished with you." Damon purred. He pulled his little brother above him; aligning them perfectly.

"I don't know Damon." Stefan lifted himself up, looking down at his brother with worry in his eyes. Damon's eyes darkened and with a growl he ripped the sheet from between them and bucked up to let his brother feel his excitement.

The brothers released a simultaneous moan as their equally hard flesh met. Damon fell back to the mattress and let his legs fall open. "Take me brother. Remind me why I keep you around." The eldest sighed against his brother's open mouth.

"Damn it, Damon. You'll be the death of me." Stefan's breath caught as a hand wrapped around his hardness. Damon huffed out a short laugh, "I will kill you if you don't fuck me right now." Damon squeezed his brother just this side of comfortable.

Stefan groaned. "Fuuuuck Damon; the things that come out of your mouth." Their lips crashed together again. Stefan ran a hand across his brother's firm body, slowly trailing down his torso, past his straining hard cock to his entrance. As hot as his insides felt it didn't distract him enough to miss the grimace on his brother's face when that questing finger met his most intimate area.

Stefan knew Damon wouldn't let him go without addressing their arousals, no matter how tired or sore he actually was – his brother's pride was annoying sometimes. Now the challenge was: how was he going to get his brother off while avoiding penetrative sex without upsetting him?

Stefan started crawling down his body, kissing and licking the solid planes – worshipping every inch. He felt Damon's short nails graze across his back as he hummed softly.

"I appreciate the attention Stef but please? It doesn't hurt that much, really. I can do it!" The blue-eyed vampire mumbled angrily, outraged at being coddled like a baby.

"I know Damon but I want to taste you first. Please?" Stefan shot his brother his best puppy-eyes and slid his tongue slowly across the tip of his brother's cock.

"Hard to argue with that." Damon sighed. Relieved to have distracted his brother for the minute Stefan gripped the base of the cock before him and slowly ran his tongue along the underside of the thick pulsing shaft.

Damon's fists thumped against the bed and his fingers gripped the sheets. He resisted the urge the mindlessly thrust up into that slick mouth. "I'm never going to get over this brother; you haven't lost your touch."

Stefan lightly stroked his tongue against the slit, collecting the pre-come that had collected there. He placed a light kiss to the tip, "Well you know," kiss, "I learned from the best." Kiss. Blue eyes met green as he sucked him down whole.

Damon's fingers curled through his brother's hair and pulled as hard as he knew Stef could handle. We watched helplessly as Stef reached one of his hands to his own cock. Damon felt exhaustion weighing him down – his impending climax only made him realise how tired he really was, how much the last hours had drained him.

From this angle Stefan could obviously see his brother's entrance and was instantly glad he didn't adhere to Damon's wishes and just plough into him. The first thing he noticed where bruises; some yellowing some still purple, on the inside of his thighs. His hole was still red and slightly inflamed; reminding Stefan what his older brother had been through. He was horrified that even contemplated having sex so soon.

He wanted to please Damon and tire him out now to ensure he couldn't try to prove how strong he was.

With this thought in mind he doubled his efforts on Damon's cock; hollowing his cheeks and swallowing the flesh as deep as possible. He stroked over Damon's abdomen lightly in nonsensical patterns. Penetration wasn't an option so with his other hand he rubbed his brother's balls and perineum, his own erection – hanging hot and heavy between his thighs – forgotten.

Damon brought a hand up to join the one on his stomach to link his fingers with Stefan's. "Stef, I'm so close. I want to see you touch yourself. I want you to come with me." As he was talking he was pushing his brother's hand downwards.

He obliged; curling his hand around himself and stroking just the way he liked. He hummed against Damon, signalling that he was close. "Faster Stefan, faster." Damon cried out. Damon looked down at his brother; watching his head bob up and down, seeing those lips stretched thinly around him. It was enough; he came, shouting loudly and tightening his thighs around his brother's shoulders.

As soon as he tasted his brother's cum on his tongue Stefan came hard, covering his hand and the sheets below them. He swallowed everything his brother gave him, they'd done this so many times there wasn't a problem. As soon as he swallowed he was pulled up to meet his brother's lips in a fierce kiss; sharing breath, spit and cum.

"I love you little brother." Damon whispered against Stefan's hair. He sighed as his brother settled above him, wrapping his arms around his back and waist. Stefan silently accepted the embrace as he always has – he knows better than to tease his brother's need for physical contact.

Stefan nuzzled against his brother's strong chest and hummed in contentment. "I love you big brother. I love that you can fuck every man, woman and supernatural creature in the state and still come back to me." He knew in this post-coital state Damon wouldn't tease him too much about his emotions, so he got them in when he could. He kissed Damon's chest and lightly stroked the skin in front of his face.

Damon revelled in this side of his brother. Most of the time they acted nonchalant and tough – neither expressing how they truly feel. He hopes that someday soon they can overcome this, but for now its baby steps. He was glad to cement their bond again after last night's events; they both needed assurance and confirmation. Damon needed to know that he could always come back to his brother; he would always have a home. He guessed that Stefan wanted that too; to know that there's someone there for him, someone to love him and give that love back in return. Not that he could admit it but he wanted the love that Stefan would give him, craved it. To know that you're wanted – not just a bedmate – but as an actual person, that's what only Stefan can give him.

But he wasn't ready to expose himself that much yet, so he leant down for a quick kiss instead. "If you use those talents every time we meet I won't be going anywhere." He chuckled quietly and squeezed his brother.

They laid together quietly for a while; Damon felt Stefan finally melt and relax against him. He ran a hand up through Stefan's hair and let himself relax too – something he could only ever do in the younger vampire's presence.

Fading into darkness he whispered quietly to himself, "You're the only one for me Stefan, there's only you." With that final admission to himself he fell into a blissful sleep.

Stefan secretly smiled against his brother's chest, maybe Damon was finally ready to open up to him fully. Damon's chest stopped moving and Stefan followed him – as he always has and always will.


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonus Scene 2 - Elijah/Klaus. These are getting longer and smuttier. I must have a slutty keyboard or something *shifty eyes* yeah that's right. I think Elijah might be too posh but I like typing fancy shit so please forgive me. PS I was listening to some shuffled music while writing this and R. Kelly's 'Ignition' remix came on - it was a strange combination I'll tell you that now!  
**

The last few weeks had been stressful; never being able to stay in one town for more than a few weeks, always watching our backs. Over the decades our family had been torn apart; we all feared our father and the lack of trust we shared for one another made it impossible to relax when we're together.

It felt like we were planets in a solar system; meeting briefly before drifting away. But Rebekah and I spent some time together. It wasn't long before comforting hugs and supportive words turned to wandering caresses and lingering kisses. I felt grounded to someone and protecting her gave me purpose. I could be strong for her even if I didn't really feel strong.

I had been in this village for a week and I was already feeling uncomfortable. I was considering trying to find Kol; he was always fun to be around, distracting us from all our problems.

I was drawn from my thoughts by a familiar scent: Elijah. My heart swelled at the thought of my older brother. I was happy looking after my younger siblings but when I was with Elijah I felt like a weight was lifted. There were no expectations; I didn't have to be brave or strong.

My brother was the strong one that had everything in control and was usually a step ahead if not three. Elijah's calm personality and charm put me instantly at ease. But more recently our meetings were shadowed by my guilt over the change in my relationship with our sister. The last thing I wanted was to earn disappointment from our eldest brother.

Before he even got the chance to knock I swung open the door. The moment I saw his face my worries and tension were gone. He smiled and pulled me into his arms. "Nice to see you again brother, how have you been?" I asked over his shoulder and I held on tight to the embrace.

He held me out at arm's length, scanning me as if looking for something before meeting my eyes. "Good to see you as well Niklaus. Tracking our father's movements have been trying but I have no complaints otherwise. Rebekah and Kol are safe. Our sister's heart is slowly recovering after our mother's murder. Kol is rebellious as ever and of course Finn is, well Finn." Elijah finished with a small smirk.

We spent two hours just talking, Elijah even managed some laughs. We were sitting side by side on my couch; me with a hand on his shoulder. I was once again flooded with relief by the fact that I wasn't going to spend eternity alone; I had Kol, Bex and Elijah.

I chuckled and pulled him into another embrace. "I truly missed you big brother. I hate all this running and being alone." I was relieved when Elijah held me tighter; not deterred by my show of emotion. "Hush brother. Let go; you don't need to put up a front for me. I know you." His voice rumbled in his chest and cracked the wall I'd so carefully crafted inside.

Tears begun to prickle my eyes when Elijah pulled away from me again. His hands came up to frame my face as he looked into my eyes. Those eyes, cold and scrutinizing to others, were warm and smooth like velvet as brought his face close to mine. I could feel his breath on my lips.

"Elijah?" I whispered, my lips brushing against his. The fingers of his left hand ghosted over my cheekbone before sliding into my hair to hold my head gently. "I know you, little brother."

Those words brought peace that nothing else could; I would not, could not deny him anything. Our lips met slowly, softly – lovingly.

I brought a hand up to his jaw, the other against his side. The realisation crashed over me: this is what I've needed, craved. To feel wanted, protected and loved. Bex loves me, I know, but this was different. Instead of being depended on I was the vulnerable one, in need of assurance and care.

Elijah was patient with my thoughts and waited till I opened my eyes to give him my full attention. But then I frowned, how did… "Why? How did you know?"

"You're not as hard to read as you imagine brother. Since becoming immortal I've felt our bond change. I know what you and Rebekah have been up to and I am so proud of you for protecting her and being there for her. Our family is special; normal rules don't apply to us." Elijah placed a hand under my chin to bring my lips to his. Before they could meet he wetted his own lips slowly, "You want this yes?"

I let out an exasperated sigh, what a stupid question. Rather than waste time and energy on a verbal response I crashed my lips against his. A smothered chuckle left his throat before Elijah tilted his head and licked my bottom lip seeking entry which I granted eagerly. A moan was ripped from me as our tongues collided and my brother pulled me forward to bring me flush against his chest.

The lack of the necessity to breathe was definitely in our favour as our kiss continued until I could feel my brother's hardness against my own. I pulled away and took my brother's hand, pulling him to my bed with a lazy grin. Later I would berate myself for acting like a maiden at her first bedding but now I wanted nothing more than to join with my brother. In life I believed in my father's teachings regarding the sins of men laying with men. Religion had nothing to do with this belief only the fact that no offspring could come from such a union, unless the most powerful witches granted a pregnancy – which was extremely rare. However I had no qualms about Elijah and me; the love and desire was too strong to deny.

After one of the longest walks of my life we finally made it to my bed – I tried to speed there but even caught up in this haze of lust Elijah slowed me down to annoy me like only a sibling can. But he couldn't stop me from tearing the clothes from my body, following with his shortly after.

Elijah just stood there with a smug smirk on his face – I thought probably resisting the urge to laugh in my face. But instead he sank to the bed, laying on his side and reaching a hand out to me. Of course my only option was slink down next to him and curl into his side.

Our previous urgency had calmed and I was content just to touch and be touched in turn. I ran a hand along his muscled arm, over his hip and strong thighs. It wasn't a new observation but seeing him this way, so open to me, he was just beautiful. I could feel the wet tip of his cock against my stomach but now that I was so close I was simply studying the lines of his face. His sharp cheekbones and jaw. His dark hair that was falling into his eyes. His lips were deep pink and wet.

I was rudely interrupted from my observations as my brother twisted the closest nipple. I slapped him hard on the thigh and glared at him. "You were somewhere else brother. I realise I'm not as soft as our sister but I thought perhaps you could accept something different. Are you sure you want to do this? We can stop; don't feel as though you have to please me. I only want you to be happy." Elijah brushed some loose strands of hair from his face as I looked at him in utter bewilderment.

I stuttered before I could actually force words from my throat. "Of course I want this Eli! It was adoration and awe giving me pause not doubt or regret. This…" I slipped a daring hand down to my brother's straining length, "will make me happy."

Elijah just looked at me and snorted – no doubt at my crude action. "I have had no complaints yet Niklaus. I managed to keep Kol quiet for an entire evening."

I was worried my eyes were actually going to fall out of my skull as I slowly rattled air from my lungs in a failed attempt to speak. Elijah only laughed at my reaction before leaning in to kiss me again.

My attention was immediately snapped back to the vampire before me. A large strong hand curled around my aching shaft causing me to groan into the kiss. He rolled closer and leaned over me – the hand on my cock stroking with more purpose.

"Elijah." I sighed into that hungry mouth. In every other aspect of my life, with every other person in my life, I was a dominant force – second to no one. But here, now, I wanted to be under my brother. I wanted to be ravaged, used by him, until we couldn't take it anymore.

"If you don't stop that I'm going to come before we get anything done. Please take me." I murmured against Elijah's neck. In response his hand stopped and pulled away as he placed open, wet kisses along my throat and clavicle.

My brother growled and spoke huskily between kisses. "I must ask brother. Have you been with a male before? Do you know what our pairing would entail?" He held back and waited for my answer. "You must be honest. I do not wish to hurt you Niklaus. I know you will heal quickly but I will not have your memory of our first time marred with pain."

Noting the serious tone in his voice I opted for the truth. "I've heard stories but I have not experienced this first hand no." I looked away then; embarrassed at this admission and annoyed with myself that I couldn't impress my brother. "Laugh. I know you want to. A virgin at my age." My brother's sudden sharp tone interrupted me. "Niklaus; I have nothing but respect for you. This is not something to be taken lightly. I am proud to be the first."

At this I widened my legs and pulled Elijah to kneel between them quicker than a human could see. "It won't be happening at all if we stick to your pace. Now tell me what do we need? What can I do?"

The older vampire patted my thigh and spoke in a hushed tone as if addressing a wild stallion. "Calm brother. Your relaxation is paramount to your pleasure. Just let me take care of you." I huffed but followed his orders and willed my body to relax.

Elijah slid down the bed to lay on his stomach, his face level with my cock – which twitched as I felt his breath against it. His long, thin fingers stroked the outside of my thighs from my knees to my arse. Suddenly wet lips were placed at the tip followed by the swirl of a tongue. My hands flew to the pillow behind my head; gripping tightly while I whined at the pleasure.

My brother brought a hand to wrap around my shaft; twisting and pulling. "To put your body into a more lax state I'm going to bring you to orgasm now. But don't worry – there'll be more than one." With that he lowered his dark head back down and placed the head in his mouth. I jerked when I felt a light scrape of teeth.

"Bastard." I giggled out breathlessly. I wouldn't last long under these talented administrations; the attention to my shaft and the slit at the head of my prick sent me flying over the edge. I came in spurts over my brother's chest – groaning at the erotic sight of my usually composed brother sullied in such a way.

"Well done brother. Now we can really begin." My brother purred. He quickly cleaned himself off before lifting a jar of something I hadn't seen before. He must have noticed my curious expression. "Women were meant to be used for this purpose, whereas men need extra preparation. This substance will enable and ease my entry."

"I didn't realise this was a tutor's lesson brother." I tried to sound as casual as my regular self but the slick finger against my hole made that quite impossible. I squirmed awaiting the impending unknown sensation.

"Remember brother you have to relax and keep your breathing even." He laid a hand on my thigh soothingly. I followed his directions and tried to focus on relaxing the muscles of my entrance. The finger slowly entered me; it was a strange feeling but not bad. I could feel the knuckle of the venturing digit before it slid back out.

"You're doing very well brother. I'll try adding another." I could only nod. Despite my brother soothing me I couldn't help but expect pain, so I braced and prepared for it. "So stubborn brother." Elijah chided.

A sharp pain in my inner thigh caused me to buck up toward my brother's mouth. Fangs slicing into my flesh was such an unfamiliar sensation. I was about to protest when Elijah started to draw blood. I froze at the sensation and felt my cock twitch back to life. I couldn't believe how incredible it felt to be fed on. Did it always feel this way or was it because this was my loving brother?

When my brother hummed and licked over the healing wound all thoughts and questions fell from my mind. Once again I melted under Elijah's hands. "Let's try this again."

This time two slick fingers prodded my entrance; this time there was some stretching, slight burning but nothing near what I was expecting. When the fingers were all the way I felt them twist and part slightly, the actions getting faster and feeling better. Then the angle shifted and I let out an – embarrassingly – high-pitched squeal as flash of overpowering arousal shot through my entire being.

"Fuck Eli…what was that?" When he just beamed a smile down at me I attempted to thrust my hips down on his fingers to feel it again but that damn spot was so elusive. "Please brother, either move your fingers or enter me."

"As you wish brother." He purred above me. I wanted to do something; I couldn't let him do everything. I reached for the jar and smeared some of the gel onto my palm. Elijah just watched me with knowing eyes; his face the picture of serenity. I tugged gently on him; feeling the throbbing warmth between my fingers. Now rather than fearful trepidation I only felt giddy anticipation.

My brother sighed and I knew he was ready. He crawled over my body; his hands on the bed either side of my chest. My hands found his arms as he leant in closer. I could feel him against my ready opening and then – with a slight push - the head was inside. The further in he got the closer I pulled him; wrapping my arms around his shoulders and holding him close. I copied his steady breathing to focus on something else apart from the burning stretch. If I was the kind of person to shy away from pain I might have asked Elijah to stop. But I was Niklaus Mikaelson; I never bow out of a challenge.

His hips met mine and I grinned drunkenly at my new lover. He stroked my cheek as his lips met mine. I felt so full; I could feel my brother lodged deep inside and I couldn't properly describe the level of love that swelled within me. Our bond felt complete.

I widened my legs slightly before tightening around him again; trying to communicate the fact I was ready for more. Elijah pulled out almost completely before sliding back in to the hilt. We both groaned at the exquisite intrusion and gazing at those warm brown eyes made me realise the pain had vanished.

Apparently noticing the lack of tension in my body Elijah pulled out and repeated the process. Getting a little faster, on the fourth he stroked that spot inside again and I was rewarded with the same incredible shock as before.

Elijah only released the occasional grunt in response to my quiet moans and sighs. My own cock was bobbing, leaking and untouched between us, but I didn't need to touch it now that my brother was hitting that spot with every thrust. I knew I would come from the simulation of that point only, and I knew it wouldn't take long.

The light layer of sweat between us was causing friction as well only heightening our pleasure. Our rhythm faltered and I knew Elijah was close. "Brother?" My voice was rough. He nibbled my ear in response and swirled a tongue along the shell. "I'm close, I can't hold on, bite me." The first bite I received was a shock but I was surprised at asking to be bitten. Somewhere in the back of my mind I knew this would seal Elijah's domination over me fully but I didn't care; if I was going to submit to anyone it would be to my big brother.

This time I didn't notice the entry but I felt the satisfying extraction of my blood from my body into my brother. And I came just like that; my seed spreading between us as I felt my muscles contract around Elijah's pulsing cock – milking his release from him as well. He was trembling over me as we held each other tight, weathering the storm together.

He raised himself on shaky arms gazing at me sleepily before slowly pulling out and collapsing on his stomach next to me. I couldn't remember the last I'd taken in air as I drew a deep breath and lazily pushed it back out. Elijah was facing away from me and I couldn't resist the urge; before it could heal I ran a finger down to my entrance and tested it. The area was still sensitive and tingled to the touch. Feeling the slickness of my brother's cum on my finger I felt deliciously used and satisfied.

Basking in the afterglow I couldn't help comparing my experience with my brother to that of our sister. I couldn't put one over the other but the feeling of vulnerability and trust I had to display gave me a new wave of respect for Rebekah and women everywhere.

"Cease your furious contemplation brother. You'll only give yourself wrinkles and complain to me later; blaming me as the source for your premature aging." Elijah gave me a stern look and turned on his side, moving his arms silently telling me to 'come here'.

I didn't realise how much strain the misplaced fear and breath-taking intimacy had put on me as I fell asleep against his cold, firm chest.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

I felt a presence above me, pulling me from my sleep. But before I could leap up to defend myself I recognised his presence and scent once again. My body reacted the same way it had yesterday; I was instantly placated.

Amused by my initial reaction and pleased with my current state, Elijah reached a hand out to caress my face. He was fully dressed once again – immaculately so. I was lucky to see him for longer than a few days but I did not expect him to leave so soon.

I supressed my disappointment and leaned into the touch. Although my brother knew how I felt about him it wouldn't do to advertise these emotions so blatantly.

"Take care brother. I cannot say when we will meet again but continue to be strong, as you always have been. We may fight and drift apart to the far corners of this world but remember; we are the Original family and we will remain together always and forever."

He lingered for a second longer then I was alone once more.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Through the centuries that followed I often found solace in my brother's words. Occasionally we would gather and spend weeks together. Although these meetings would usually end in arguments – or me staking them – I secretly enjoyed them none the less.

We were currently enjoying one of these gatherings now; four out of five anyway. Finn was safely tucked away; even if he disagreed with our lifestyle he was still a Mikaelson. As enraged as I was when I learned that Damon had wakened Rebekah, Kol and Elijah, I couldn't put them back down now. Damon had more than made up for that betrayal anyway.

After Elijah had taken the Salvatores I hadn't seen him again all day. But that scent was there again and not a moment later there was a knock to the door. I was still sprawled out on my bed completely naked but we were centuries past such pointless modesty as clothing.

I, of course, permitted him entry.

"Ah Brother. What a welcome surprise." A grinned warmly; still glowing from the previous night.

Elijah cracked a sly smirk and raised a thin eyebrow at my state of dress and arousal – reflecting on the memory of my brother easily affected me. "What a surprising welcome. Were the Salvatores not enough? Or were you simply reviewing last night's events? You do have a terrible habit of drifting off. I trust you did not indulge this habit in the presence of your gifts?" He stalked towards me until he was close enough to touch.

"Actually I was thinking on the first time you fucked me." I reached out a hand to his clothed manhood and palmed it firmly. "As it happens the Salvatores were more than enough. I really should thank you."

My brother snorted at this, but even with my hand on his cock he remained the picture of calm indifference. "Vulgarity is another of your habits Brother, but it is one I never tire of. However I did notice that Damon was rather worse for wear when I came to collect them. I really hope you didn't ruin my Dark Angel, Niklaus."

I quickly opened his pants to meet the hardening flesh and sat up bringing my face close to the object of my eternal desire. "Well please accept my next act of 'vulgarity' as a show of appreciation as well as a peace-offering." With that I took him into my mouth.


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonus Scene 3 - Damon/Every other Mikaelson but Finn (as much as I try he just can't get any in my stories - he just isn't sexual) and Klaus (he got his turn already). So I tried not to treat Damon to harshly but he also needed to be sore. 'After Dark' by Tito & Tarantula came on when the fic heated up and I thought it was fitting - more so than 'Milkshake' which was on before that. Aaaaand you don't care what I was listening to, sorry read on.**

I slowly became aware of my surroundings and woke up. I'm in a big, comfortable bed but after a quick scan of the room I discovered it wasn't mine. I'm alone in the room and – following a quick look under the sheet – naked. My current situation isn't uncommon; being naked in a strange bed. But normally I wake to an unconscious human or a satisfied vampire. So I took a minute to back-track and recall the previous evening.

It came back to me pretty quickly; it takes a lot of the hardest liquor known to man to get me to forget much. I remember going to the Grill to meet up with Laura – my latest cheerleader – only to be caught by her boyfriend while fingering her in the bathroom stall of the men's room. Yelling ensued, threats of violence…blah, blah, blah. There weren't many people at the bar so I didn't even get an audience – my car was the only one in the lot. Fists were thrown, he laid a tackle and pinned me down an awkwardly long time before kissing me.

Before he could change his mind I dragged him up against my Camaro and let him grind against me as I fed from him. I stood leaning against my baby as the teen (well he looked about 19, maybe 20, no doubt still in high school due to being kept down a few years) dropped to his knees and unbuckled my jeans. After a couple of minutes of a disgustingly sloppy drunken blow job, I shoved him into the back of my car where I fucked him while he chanted my name. At least Laura and Blake – or Bane? Ben? – will have something in common to talk about now.

Having had enough of that I walked by Elena's out of curiosity. But the sounds of her and my little brother 'making love' had me walking the other way. Even though I had no problem with Stefan sleeping with Elena I still didn't like hearing him finding pleasure in someone else. Feeling a little deflated I turned to get back in my car when I was swooped up by something. Squirming and fighting did little so I waited until I was finally let go and dumped to the floor of the room I was in now.

When I looked up at my attacker I saw it was none other than Elijah Mikaelson; the Original older brother. He helped me off the floor and held me in a way that made his intentions clear. I should have pushed away, but the way he looked at me and when he starting calling me his 'Dark Angel' and that he'd been watching me. So enamoured was I, so shocked that a powerful being like Elijah would come after me – well, it made resistance not only futile but ridiculous!

So that's how I've ended up in Elijah's bed. As soon as my brain settled I realised that I was alone and vulnerable in a house probably full of Original vampires I decided it was time to leave. Of course that's when Elijah came in from the bathroom and walked over to me.

"So I see my Sleeping Beauty has finally awakened. Maybe you're not as young as you think you are if I could wear you out this easily." The vampire joked. I gave a sarcastic laugh, "Well at least I wasn't around when Sleeping Beauty was actually written! I only got to see the Disney version, so there." I laughed again before getting up to find my clothes eager to get back home.

"Tsk, tsk, Damon. You didn't think you could insult me like that and just walk away did you? You're not as clever as I gave you credit for." Elijah purred in the same monotone voice as always.

Fuck! Before I could plan my next move I was thrown back onto the bed and taken again – brutally this time.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

The second time I wake up my body was aching all over, I'm still naked in Elijah's bed and this time my hands are cuffed above me to the bed. Me and my mouth – will I ever learn?

For fifteen minutes I tried to figure out what to do. I wish my powers were strong enough to call Stefan but that was impossible. Luckily the bed's owner was nowhere to be seen. But my relief was cut short as I heard someone coming. Of course it was Kol.

"Well mate, looks like quite a situation you have here. Looks like you could use a hand." A soft hand landed on my chest and stroked me from my clavicle down to my navel. What have I gotten myself into?

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

My brother had brought home a new toy last night. It doesn't happen very often so once he was gone I had to come up and see what had caught his attention. I was not surprised to see Damon – Elijah's ability to pick beautiful bedmates was unparalleled. However his tendency to follow our father's vampire-only diet was creepy.

I knew from experience that finding Damon like this meant he was fair game; Elijah knew I would come sniffing around to see if he left any scraps for me. I didn't mind sloppy seconds; that just meant less preparation time.

As promised I ran my fingers over Damon's flaccid cock trying to coax it back to life – which turned out to be ridiculously easy. He whimpered; from fear or pleasure I wasn't sure and I didn't care. My brother isn't into the weak and defenceless meaning that Damon had a choice: he chose to be here maybe not under me but whatever.

I noticed the muscles in his arms and stomach looked uncomfortably tight, "Relax sweetheart; I'm not going to take you." Not yet anyway. He visibly relaxed and succumbed to pleasure. No, I planned to take my time with this one. Klaus brought home a female vampire during the 18th century. She was sentenced to die for killing over 50 children but Klaus got to her first. We played with her for about a fortnight. Near the end she was begging for death. That was fun – and rewarding.

Anyway the chocked off cries signalled that Damon was close. I knelt down on the bed and spread his legs so I could fit between them. "Go on Damon, come for me." I cooed. Like a good little boy he spent himself in my hand. There wasn't heaps – I had Elijah to blame for that – but it was enough for my purpose. I collected it and smeared it on the inside of his thighs.

"What are you doing?" His voice was hoarse; it was more like a whisper really. I ignored him and motioned for him to turn around and get on his knees. With some manoeuvring Damon ended up on his knees and elbows leaving his creamy, flawless arse in the air for me. It looked like a blank canvas to be used, and Klaus wasn't the only artist in our family.

I pushed his thighs together; bracketing his lower legs with mine. I leant forward until Damon jumped slightly; I knew he could feel my prick against him. I thrust shallowly; rutting against the back of his thighs.

"I thought you said – ow!" He squeaked as I slapped him hard on the arse; watching with glee as I saw a nice red mark bloom. "Now, now Damon. I thought Elijah would have taught you better than that." After a frustrated sigh the young male stilled, "Yes. Sorry. I'll be quiet."

I patted his lower back, "There's a good boy." I repositioned myself and thread my cock between his cum-slicked thighs. I could have fucked him for real but I wanted him to have blood and a repair a little before going at him again. Even I prefer hearing screams of pleasure over screams of pain when I'm inside someone – well mostly.

Besides, if I caused too much damage I would have to face Elijah's wrath.

This was getting the job done anyway; the friction was working, and then Damon started rocking back which pleased me greatly. I gripped his hips harder and thrust faster until – without warning Damon – I pulled out and spilled over his back and arse. "Dick move!" Damon whined.

I stood back from the bed and found a black t-shirt on the floor, "This yours man?" Damon turned his head and craned his neck before frowning and nodding – obviously not aware of my plans. I cleaned the dribbles of seed of my spent cock with it and threw it to the floor before tucking myself back in. "Dude! That was John Varvatos! Not cool!" Damon screeched as I walked away. I couldn't resist stepping back and lightly stroking his check before leaning in to whisper in his ear, "Don't worry possum. I'll make it up to you." I giggled as I left the room without a second glance.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

What the fuck is wrong with the Mikaelsons?! Surely Elijah would come back soon and let me go? At least I fared pretty well with Kol considering he's supposed to be the most mentally unstable one. What else am I in for?

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

When I heard that my brother was finally finished I decided our guest could do with a little sustenance. I took some warm blood up to Elijah's room and was shocked by my discovery; shocked by the lack of blood and carnage. Kol obviously must have learnt his lesson after last time he broke one of his things.

Hearing my approach Damon turned to me and smiled – the charm I'm guessing he was trying to convey wasn't as effective, due to him being cuffed and covered in ejaculate.

"The Original Sister. I was wondering if you were going to get a turn on the Damon-go-round." He inhaled deeply; his veins showing. "Please tell me that's for me." He quickly turned over and sat up as far as he could.

I felt a little pity for Damon; even though Elijah wouldn't hurt him and Kol wouldn't dare, he was still chained here helpless. "Here." I brought the tubing up to his lip. He gulped greedily and moaned in appreciation.

When it was empty he pulled away and looked up at me with a warming smile; now he looked better, flush to his cheeks and eyes shining. "I would like to show my gratitude." He purred as he rolled his hips subtly; leaving no room for doubt. "No that's okay; you don't have to do that. I'll leave you to rest. If Elijah comes home to find you unconscious with exhaustion I'll only get another lecture." Damon huffed, "No I really do want to. It's been so long since I've been with a real woman and not just a slutty, bimbo. If you get me another one of those bags when we've finished I'll be fine – trust me."

I contemplated for about two seconds before I ran to shut the door and jump back landing on top of the restrained vampire. We both laughed as I began to strip; leaving my bra on, to which Damon protested. "Can I please see them? I've been with three guys in a row; I miss them." He mock pouted and made a hurt puppy noise. It was idiotic but I couldn't deny him. My nipples are sensitive but since his hands were tied I would have to use mine.

I lightly brushed the tip of each forefinger across my nipples; feeling them harden - sending a shot of pleasure downwards. Damon looked on with a frown and sighed, "I really wish you would let the professional handle that."

I thought about it but quickly dismissed it. For all the diamonds in Africa I wouldn't release him, only to have him escape before Elijah was ready. Instead I reached down to grasp his half hard manhood – which was impressive. "How about this instead?" I leaned forward enough so that my breasts were hanging over his face. He didn't miss a beat taking one of the delicate nubs into his mouth and sucking gently.

We pleasured each other this way for a number of minutes until I could feel I was ready. I sat back to level his cock with by wet slit. From the smell of it he'd already come multiple times so I knew he could stand further teasing. I grazed the tip over my clit; I cried out gently at the sensation. "Tell me what you want Damon – do you want inside?" I opened my eyes to peer down at him.

His eyes never left our point of contact. "Yes please. I would love to be allowed inside you Rebekah. Can you feel me pulsing in your hand? You've done that to me. I know you'll be nice and wet and ready to accept me. I'll beg for your lips on mine so that when we join I can swallow your cries as you swallow mine." I rocked faster, causing us to moan in tandem. "When I'm fully seated you'll feel me hit that spot inside you. You'll tighten and bring me to the edge of completion; I'll beg for you to throw me off. If you deem me worthy you will grant me this kindness and we'll share that moment of ecstasy."

I pushed my hand back and dropped down on him; pushing him into my aching core. We followed his narrative and groaned as I felt my tight pussy fill with his seed. We both laughed weakly as we could our breaths. The indentations and bruising on his wrists concerned me but he didn't seem to mind.

I was just about the lift myself off when the door burst open; revealing a very irate Kol.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Shit! This is usually the point where I push the chick off, grab my clothes and leap out the window. But Rebekah wasn't the farmer's daughter, these guys weren't humans and this guy was insane – and oh yeah…I'm tied to the fucking bed! When Rebekah made no move to leave I relaxed; realising that she had this under control. I continued to look on in silence.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"What are you doing Salvatore? Whose idea was this?" I marched over to the bed and grabbed my sister's wrist. "Did he talk you into this?" I couldn't have his brother's boy-toy violating our sister. She yanked her arm over and gave me a scorching glare. "Does it look like I'm being taken advantage of you fool?"

So she wanted to play – fine by me. I softened my expression and knelt on the bed behind her. I buried my face in the crook of her neck and drank in her scent. I wound my hands around her thighs and snaked them to the point where they were joined. I felt their combined juices on my hands and hummed, "You're soaking sister." I licked some sweet sweat from her neck as I looked down to Damon.

"Tell me – did you enjoy shagging my sister?" I laughed internally at the conflict that played across his face; trying to decide which answer would anger me the least. "I know I do." At that Bex reached an arm behind her and turned my head to kiss me deeply.

I was slightly disappointed by the lack of horror or disgust on his face – if anything he became more interested. In spite I slowly lifted Bex off of him and sat her in a crouching position before me; ensuring that Damon still had a view of between her legs.

I slipped a finger to her wet heat and felt the stickiness of their cum run onto my hand. Rebekah had always been quick to recover so I slipped a finger inside; in response she sighed happily. I pulled the finger up to show our bound visitor. "You've made quite a mess in there mate. I think you should clean it up." My sister rumbled a laugh as she crawled around Damon's body until she was kneeling by his head.

A soft growl came from him, "I guess that's only fair." He grinned as he sat back and allowed Rebekah to slip between his arms. Now her back was against the bedhead with her used hole right in front of Damon's face.

I was feeling the odd one out; being the only one dressed. A second later I'd solved that issue and was sliding behind Damon; who had his arse perfectly on display once again.

From the sound of my sister's soft sighs I guessed Damon had started. Hoping he was distracted enough I locked eyes with Bex and nodded to the lube on the bedside table. She threw it to me discreetly and threaded her hands through Damon's hair. I slicked one finger and circled it around his exposed entrance causing him to jump at the contact.

"Don't worry sweeting; I'll make you feel good. Don't make me hit you again." I scolded teasingly before slipping my finger in. He felt virgin-tight and I silently thanked my sister for feeding him. He wriggled a little but focussed on my sister. I'm glad Damon is a vampire; I really don't have the patience to be overly delicate. I slipped in another, followed by another shortly after. When Damon started bucking back I knew it was time. I slicked myself and aligned my prick with his waiting hole.

With a small cant of my hips my head was inside causing Damon to moan – which was muffled by my sister's folds, causing her to sigh too. I lifted my hands to the sharp bones of his hips and gripped tight as I slammed inside fully with one thrust. Again the sounds Damon made vibrated through to my sister and she grinned, "Keep doing that please brother."

Wish granted. I started pounding into him, knowing that he could take it. It felt so good – much better than the teenage rutting I did earlier. Seeing the reaction on my sister's face made it all the sweeter. As our rhythm picked up I decided to reach around and take Damon's cock in hand, stroking to match the speed of our fucking. Now I was hitting that spot on every thrust making the young vampire keen with the stimulation.

But he lifted his head and groaned, "Too much Kol – I can't!" I growled and was about to smack him again when I heard a low growl from the door – Elijah.

I paused immediately and pulled away from Damon to sit on the edge of the bed facing my brother. Damon had stopped working on Rebekah and was sitting up looking at my brother with worry in his eyes. My brother instantly walked over to him, "Don't worry pet. You were not at fault." He stroked his hair like a dog and smiled. This time when he spoke he seemed to be addressing all three of us. "He was overstimulated; hair-pulling, the taste on his tongue, hand on his cock, his prostate constantly prodded, you two making your sounds of satisfaction. It's just too much, too soon. He's not like us."

At this Damon was offended, "I could take it." Elijah just shook his head, "No you couldn't Damon. But that's okay. How about you finish with our sister then I'll continue the lesson. How about I take these off too? You've been so good putting up with these two for so long." Elijah reached for the restraints and tore them away. Damon instantly pulled his arms closer and winced as he stretched his – no doubt tired – muscles.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

I smiled as I watched Damon reposition himself so he was lying flat out on the bed with his body between my sister's thighs. Instead of going straight back to her core he crawled up to her breasts and nuzzled them gently. He took his time; nibbling the hard nub and licking in turn. Soon she was sighing his name and squirming under his touch. A hand found its way to her folds and she gasped before his mouth met hers.

I really have found a stunning creature, I thought to myself as I watched him kiss his way down Rebekah's body, stopping to swirl his tongue around her navel before he reached his target. He worked quietly and diligently – not making any of those disgusting porn noises that some partners think it's okay to make. His tongue and fingers made short work of my sister as she cried out loudly and scratched down Damon's back.

"Haven't heard her this loud in a while brother." Kol suddenly appeared beside me, and then he turned to address Damon. "What's your secret Damon?" my brother giggled out.

Damon sat up, wiped Rebekah's juices with the back of his hand and turned to us with a smirk, "You know how you get to Carnegie Hall don't you?" He gestured to our satisfied looking sister, "Practice."

I laughed before turning to Kol, "See brother; practice and patience. What I've been trying to show you. Denying orgasm isn't as cruel as it sounds – allow me to demonstrate."

Using Damon as my very willing guinea pig I spent the next hour showing my younger brother all of the pleasure points of Damon's body. I have showed him before but it seems to go in one ear and out the other. I brought Damon to the edge so many times, now he was begging for release. Rebekah watched quietly but she was in no state to participate.

I finally decided to reward Damon and laid down flat on my back with my proudly erect cock straining upwards. "If you want to come Damon, you have to finish yourself off – ride me." He whimpered lightly from exhaustion but leaped at the chance to finally finish. He was slick and open enough to straddle my hips and lower himself onto me with a moan.

I pulled my siblings to me so they could each rest a head on my chest as we watched the young vampire rock against me as if possessed. He leaned back slightly to rest his hands on my thighs trying to find the right angle – we knew he was successful when he yelled out and moved faster again.

I kissed my siblings heads in turn, "See that? Delayed gratification. They always turn to begging before the end. It has yet to fail me." I myself was ready anytime, but I had taught myself control. I was courteous enough to await Damon's completion before finding my own.

Damon's pale body was glistening with sweat and his face twisted in pleasure. He looked beautiful all the time; whether he was in control and on the prowl or when he was completely taken apart. I decided to help; I raised my knees to give myself leverage as I bucked up to meet his hips with mine.

"Come now my angel." As if he was waiting for permission Damon cried out and came hard. Ribbons of cum shot from him as he continued to rock through his orgasm. Kol growled as a stream of seed just missed his face. I was too busy spilling inside Damon's tight heat to form a warning.

As I gazed up at Damon's spent form above me an idea formed. The vampire slumped back against my raised legs; unable to support himself any longer. "Damon something is coming up soon and I would appreciate your help. If you agree we can become allies. How does that sound?"

Damon mussed up his hair and sat up to look at me, "Allies? Sounds good. But only if I can bring Stefan in on it – we're a team. I won't do anything without my brother."

I laughed and shook his hand – if only he knew I had in store for the Salvatore brothers.

**Hope you enjoyed the bonus scenes. They're finally out of my head! Make room for some Thor/Loki. I know I have a brother slash problem but honesty they're not making it hard! Thank you.**


End file.
